The gate driver on array (GOA) is a technology to form the gate line scanning driving signal circuit on the array substrate by the conventional process of the thin-film transistor crystal display to achieve the technology of driving method of scanning gate line by line.
With the development of the low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) of the semiconductor thin-film transistor and the semiconductor property of the low temperature poly-silicon with super high carrier mobility, the panel corresponding peripheral integrate circuit becomes the focus of attention. The system on panel (SOP) related technology is popular and to be achieved.
When the liquid crystal display is on, an initialization operating of all gate on is introduced, to pull the voltage of all of the gate scanning signal in the GOA circuit to a low-level electrical to achieve a black state or a white state in the display and ensure the quality of the display screen. After the initialization, a normal scan operation is performed; the gate signal maintains a high-level electrical in a period.
But because of the unit of the boot strap capacitor in the input terminal of the gate signal, a question of maintain is raised.